


"I shouldn't be in love with you."

by Yuuki_Nyanmaru



Series: Together, forever. [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Knights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuki_Nyanmaru/pseuds/Yuuki_Nyanmaru
Summary: The knights stepped back a bit, staring at each other, eyes still sparkling with their usual challenging spirit.“You’re really persistent” Sakurai affirmed, panting.“And you’re really stubborn,” said back his rival, passing a hand over his forehead, pushing back his hair.
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Series: Together, forever. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607647
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020





	"I shouldn't be in love with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Twenty-eight drabble of the Sakuraiba Tanabata 2019-2020!
> 
> Another series! I hope you enjoy it as you did with the other ones! ^^

Under the blazing sun, the knights’ blades clashed, creating a metallic sound which echoed for all the palace’s courtyard. They were training since the first rays of sunshine hit the ground and no one had given any signal of surrender. None of them was backing up: it was well known that Sakurai was very prideful and that Aiba preferred to die than to give up and lose, so it wasn’t a surprise that, even if dead tired, they were still fighting.

Sakurai’s sword split the air as Aiba jumped, avoiding his attack, but he managed to protect himself and push his opponent away when the latter’s blade was an inch from him. The knights stepped back a bit, staring at each other, eyes still sparkling with their usual challenging spirit.

“You’re really persistent” Sakurai affirmed, panting.

“And you’re really stubborn,” said back his rival, passing a hand over his forehead, pushing back his hair.

“Sakurai! Aiba! You’re going to tire yourself out! I need you in full force if something happens to me!” the king’s voice resonated for all the yard, making their knights stop at once and turn towards his direction.

“As you wish, your Majesty,” they both said, bringing their right fist on their heart and bowing.

“Come on, vacate this place and go freshen yourselves up.”

They followed the order and, putting back their sword in their cases, they entered the palace and reached the knight’s chambers.

Sakurai and Aiba were among the most skilled swordsmen in the whole kingdom and that didn’t slip away from their King’s eyes. However, unlike most of them, the two men weren’t holy knights, so, being chosen for guarding the castle was already a huge honour. They had thought to have reached the top, but they were wrong.

Everyone was surprised when the King announced that they were going to be his personal knights.

“ _We? Common humans?_ ” Sakurai had dared to ask.

“ _Your bodies might be human, but your hearts and skills are superior to every holy knight in this kingdom._ ”

And from that moment, everything changed. They were now treated with great respect, they had a lot more power and privileges, the other knights saw them as role models while the citizens as their shield against all evil.

However, those weren’t the only things which changed.

They were only companions, but this new position drew them closer, in many ways. At first, they were just charmed by each other’s strength and soon this became admiration. In the same way, with time, even that mutated and transformed into something deeper, into love.

As they entered the room, Aiba closed swiftly the door and, taking the other by his arm, he pushed him to the nearest wall.

“You were so hot out there, I didn’t even know how I held back from throwing myself at you,” said his lover, whispering those words on his mouth.

“Said the one who kept on putting his hair back, knowing that it always kills me,” teased him.

They chuckled before, finally, crashing their lips together. There weren’t any pleasantries, they were too thirsty for that. Their tongues found each other almost immediately, starting a battle of dominance which would always result in a tie.

Luckily, for their training, they didn’t wear their complete armour, so their hands were free to wander on each other’s skin. Masaki’s right hand moved on his back while the left one travelled south, touching him where he was most sensible. Sho could only moan in their sloppy and wet kiss, while his hands were gripping the other’s nape and neck, bringing him as close as he could.

A loud sound caused Sho to instinctively push Masaki away and run towards the door, making sure that no one was going to open it.

“What was it?” he questioned, more to himself than to the other man.

“Probably just someone dropping their sword or bumping into some vase.”

“You sure no one heard us?”

“Sho, they didn’t hear us when we did it the other night in the garden, how do you think they could have heard us when we were barely moaning?” Aiba reasoned, smiling amusingly at his panicked face.

He took a deep breath and relaxed his body, releasing all the tension in his nerves, “You have a point.”

Sakurai started taking off his sword and the few pieces of armour he had on, before walking up to the window and staring outside, toward the garden his lover had previously mentioned. Soon, he was reached by the other knight, who had imitated him and set down his sword and protections.

“I shouldn’t be in love with you,” Sho said.

He heard a sigh followed by some steps which lasted until Aiba stood next to him.

“How many times are we going to talk about this?” he questioned, his tone showing his tiredness over this matter.

“The King trusts us, he expects that we protect him-”

“And we’re doing it. Nothing had happened to him for now, we’re always alert and we are carrying out our job just fine. Our love is not meddling into this, it’s something different.”

“But still, don’t you feel as if betraying him? You know, like the other day, when he thought that we were speaking with the new trainees when, actually, the only things we were speaking with were our private parts.”

“Sho,” he started, cupping his face with his hands, “We did speak with the new trainees and since we had finished earlier than we thought, we dedicated that bit of time to each other. I don’t see where’s the wrong.”

Sho eventually nodded, frustrated at his inner feelings. He knew that Masaki was right, but he still felt bad for their King; he owed him a lot and keeping this relationship a secret from him was a disloyalty.

“You know,” his lover said, taking some steps backwards, “If you act like this then I’ll end up thinking that you’re in love with the King.”

“What?!”

Sho looked at him confused and saw how Masaki was faking sadness, pouting his lips and crossing his arms.

“That’s it. You love that old man when you could have this high-quality beef.”

He laughed out loud at that, before taking his lover by his shirt and bringing him only inches apart from him, “You’re the only one I love, my dear high-quality beef.”

“And I love you, my dear squirrel,” Masaki said, kissing him, and resuming what they had interrupted earlier.


End file.
